


Let's pretend

by Nachsie



Series: We're not going to make it [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Kids, M/M, Mention of cancer, Mpreg, Omega Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: With benny leaving for the football season, Balthazar's got to take over the house while he's gone. Things are going well but the poor omega can't seem to catch a break. Balthazar's pregnancy: Five Months





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Balthazar opened his eyes softly before his alarm went off, he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes again in hopes to sleep. Balthazar’s fingers slid over his belly turning when he couldn’t just go to sleep. His little ones were so active, he could feel their beautiful movements. Balthazar turned to look at Benny who was fast asleep facing towards them.

 

Today, Balthazar would watch benny get on a plane.

 

Balthazar loved benny so much, and he was so glad benny was following his dream, but...the idea of benny being gone was hard on him. He didn’t know how dean could survive without castiel during his other pregnancies.

 

Balthazar thought he was going to break down and cry, which Dean admitted he did a lot. Balthazar however knew if he did...Benny would stay. Balthazar couldn’t do that. He couldn’t _do_ that to him, not when he feels guilty enough.

 

Benny stirred maybe because Balthazar was taking in the beautiful look of his face, going to miss the muscles that moved in it as Benny slept. God, balthazar, he was going to be gone a month. Calm down. Plus he would be home periodically. He wasn’t dying...not like you were.

 

“Morning,” Benny whispered opening his eyes slightly. Balthazar smiled softly as Benny cupped his face, moving them into a sweet morning kiss. “It’s not the time to get up is it?” Balthazar shook his head no.

 

“We still have a couple hours before we have to get up,” Balthazar whispered as Benny eyed him softly, ushering balthazar closer which Balthazar slid into his warmth. Benny held him close sliding his hands over Balthazar’s belly, Balthazar let out a loving sigh. Balthazar closed his eyes feeling his twins start to move against his hand.

 

“I can feel them now,” Benny whispered. “So obviously.”

 

“They adore you,” Balthazar whispered back.

 

“No, they adore anything that makes you happy.” Benny nipped at the mating mark on balthazar’s neck. “They don’t know it’s me.” Benny pressed loving kisses to balthazar’s neck. Balthazar hummed softly about to fall asleep again.

 

“By the time you’ll be officially back, I'll be six months along.” Balthazar laughed. “I’m going to be huge.”

 

“I’ll be back every second I can be,” Benny whispered.

 

“I’m not saying it to make you feel bad.” Balthazar choked out rubbing his arm. “I’m just making an observation,” Benny said nothing, as Balthazar pressed him into a couple kisses.

 

“I can stay home-” Benny started.

 

“No, benny. I'm fine.” Balthazar laughed. “Go and win a trophy.”

 

“...are you sure?” Benny asked as Balthazar nodded. Benny gave a soft smile, before moving to lay his head on Balthazar’s stomach. “When I get home, we will check the gender...I’m so excited to see what they are.”

 

“Any bets?” Balthazar whispered as Benny stared up at him shaking his head.

 

“No,” Benny stated as Balthazar started to pet his head. “You?”

 

“I know they are identical and we really have only two options but...I can’t help but not know.” Balthazar smiled softly as Benny eyed his face.

 

“Well, we will know soon,” Benny stated, balthazar’s eyes slid over the man’s face he knew more than anything. Would god or anyone else up there let fate take him away from Benny? From the beautiful twins, that moved in his belly.

 

He knew life was unfair.

 

He never imagined it would be this unfair.

 

“I remember.” Benny laughed. “When we were younger we would joke about having twins.”

 

“It wasn’t a joke!” Balthazar laughed. “I was absolutely serious.”

 

“What was their names?” Benny hummed in memory, as balthazar playfully laughed smacking him.

 

“Timmy and lily.” Balthazar snorted. “No, we aren’t naming any real children Timmy or Lily.”

 

“Then I guess we aren’t going to be as cutely romantic as Dean and Cas.” Benny teased as Balthazar raised his eyebrow.

 

“We are not that cutely romantic.” Balthazar shoved his face, as Benny laughed hard at that, Benny moved to kiss him happily. Balthazar pressed back into the kiss, holding him tightly as Benny’s hand moved to cup his bulge. Balthazar let out a moan, as he moved his hips against his hand. It was getting hot and heated, as balthazar couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped his mouth, clawing to grip benny close.

 

Balthazar was embarrassed how hard he got by such a simple touch, but god more than anything he loved it. Benny pulled down balthazar’s pants, pressing kisses against balthazar’s inner thigh as Balthazar’s hand moved down to benny’s hair, arching his back to the touches.

 

Right when benny’s fingers moved to the underwear waistband, they both jumped when the alarm on balthazar’s phone made them turn towards the alarm. Balthazar placed his hand on his chest, laughing at his heartache, as benny moved to turn it off.

 

“This is what happens when we try to have fun.” Benny teased as Balthazar laughed, balthazar cupped his face bringing him back to a loving kiss. God, he was so going to miss him.

 

“Well, it looks like you are going to have a while to get laid.” Balthazar teased trying to get up as benny pinned him down into the mattress, balthazar laughed lovingly as Benny moved down towards his crotch again.

 

“Just a little goodbye taste.” Benny hummed moving at the waistband once again, balthazar biting his lip as he watched benny’s mouth move towards his cock.

 

Yeah, he was going to miss the fuck out of him…

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Benny stood at the airport holding balthazar close after saying goodbye to his little ones, and now was saying the longest goodbye to Balthazar and the twins. Balthazar squeezed him close, balthazar’s eyes focused on Dean and Castiel who weren’t that far off saying their own goodbyes. Mason was actually upset, he stood next to Castiel’s leg wanting up as he cried loudly.

 

Balthazar watched as Castiel fell to his knees scooping up the toddler who begged: “Daddy no go!” Castiel was in tears just squeezing him close, as Dean cradled Maddie who was growing into a plump beautiful baby girl.  

 

Balthazar couldn’t wait to have little children running around the house again, to see toddlers like mason running around.

 

The thought came and went when he realized the sad truth.

 

He might not live long enough to see it.

 

Benny pulled back cupping balthazar’s face who faked a smile. Like all the left behind mates who tried to cry at home instead of letting their leaving mates feel bad. Benny smiled softly at Balthazar taking him in.

 

“Make sure you drink that pregnancy vitamin juice three times a day, and if you find out anything about the baby or…” Benny paused. “You let me know okay?”

 

“I’m waiting till you come back. I promise I won’t figure out the genders till you come back for a home game.” Balthazar stated. Benny nodded again pressing Balthazar back into a string of kisses before kneeling down to press kisses to Balthazar’s plump belly.

 

“Don’t miss me you two,” Benny stated seriously, tears already forming in his eyes as Benji came up from behind wrapping his arms around benny’s neck. “You don’t miss me too, big man.”

 

“He’s going to be back in like a couple weeks,” Alex spoke trying to be uncaring about the situation but you can tell she was trying not to cry. “Come on guys.”

 

“She’s right.” Benny stood picking up Benji before squishing Alex into a hug. Balthazar smiled softly as they called for the flight to board. Benny put Benji down before giving one last kiss to balthazar.

“You two take good care of your daddy for me,” Benny stated as the kids nodded. Balthazar watched him give balthazar’s hand one last squeeze before meeting up with Castiel and loading onto the plan. Balthazar would always wait to watch it take off. He watched as the plane disappeared behind the clouds when a voice spoke,

 

“Balthazar.” Dean’s voice made balthazar turn, Maddie in the stroller and mason on his hip.

 

“Hey, Dean,” Balthazar spoke wiping a couple tears he realized has fallen from his cheek. “Sorry, I don’t normally cry till I get home.”

 

“Pregnancy hormones, man.” Dean laughed, as Balthazar nodded in agreement.

 

“Good for when you want to binge eat without judgment, hard to handle adult situations.” Dean joked as Balthazar smiled. “You wouldn’t mind watching Nina and Mason for me today, would you? Claire is going to be at her ballet class till three, I need to take Maddie to a doctor’s appointment and I need to get Nathaniel's teeth checked at the dentist.”

 

“Yeah I’ll take them.” Balthazar held out his hand accepting mason who instantly started to whimper. Mason was getting better at being separated from his mum mum, and he hit less. He was starting to just cry it out.

 

“I know baby, I’ll be home soon,” Dean reassured Mason who hiccuped and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Mum mum, no go?” Mason sniffed as Dean squished his cheeks.

 

“I’ll be back to get you before you know it.” Dean nuzzled into his face which seems to calm mason, mason moved his thumb to his lips and laid his head on Balthazar’s shoulder. Mason knew not to kick with a pregnant omega. Ever since the last time, he did it when Dean was pregnant with Maddie. Even if Mason didn’t like it, he knew to behave in a pregnant omega’s arms. “Thanks, Balthazar.”

 

Dean pressed a cheek kiss to balthazar’s cheek before he started to wheel Maddie away, the others followed as Nathaniel rubbed his cheek in pain from his tooth.

 

“H-Hey Nina.” Benji lit up, as Nina eyed him.

 

“Hi, Benji,” Nina spoke as Balthazar glanced at Mason.

 

“Come on kids, let's get home,” Balthazar stated as he held hands with Benji who held Nina’s which caused a blush to overcome the child as they walked towards the car.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Benji’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Benji sat on the floor of his room, his eyes focused on Nina as she roughly slammed two toys together making _booms_ and _bangs_. He couldn’t take his eyes off her curls that naturally bounced when she put effort into it. Sometimes she refused to brush her hair, just letting her curls remain fluffy.

 

“Hey, nina,” Benji spoke shyly as Nina looked up, Benji hesitantly scooted over.

 

“Hey...did you want to play house?” Benji asked as Nina blinked at him tilting her head.

 

“...Sure.” Nina spoke as the sound banging against the window made them turn. Jesse knocked on the window for it to be open as Nina smiled. “Jesse!” Nina moved opening the door as Benji frowned noticeably. Jesse climbed through the window.

 

“Hey, guys.” Jesse smiled as his eyes fell to Benji and they both noticeably frowned.

 

“What are you doing here?” Benji crossed his arms.

 

“Nina and I were supposed to play today, and when I knew she wasn’t home, I tried here.” Jesse struggled with a blush.

 

“We were just about to play house,” Nina stated as she took a seat on the floor.

 

“Cool.” Jesse beamed. “I like that game.”

 

“Okay, since it’s my house,” Benji stated. “I’m the alpha, Nina’s the omega and Jesse’s the baby.”

 

“What?!” Jesse choked out.

 

“I want to be the alpha,” Nina stated calmly.

 

“No.” Benji huffed. “I want to be the alpha.”

 

“...Fine.” Nina stated before scooting away and climbing onto the bed. “Then I’m the baby. Jesse is the omega.”

 

“What?! Nina!” Benji choked out as Jesse looked at Beni frowning.

 

“Take it or leave it, mister,” Nina stated climbing under the covers she started to suck her thumb like a baby. Jesse and Benji hesitantly glanced at each other before letting out an annoyed sigh.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jesse’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Jesse petting Nina’s head as she pretended to be put down, Jesse moved to sit down when he finally _put the baby down._ Jesse sat next to Benji as they both sighed.

 

“What now?” Jesse asked as Benji glanced at him looking bored and shrugged.

 

“You can’t talk to Benji, he’s at work,” Nina stated annoyed the boys weren’t taking this seriously.

 

“Well...then I just came home.” Benji sighed.

 

“Then you need to get up and do that.” Nina frowned as Benji stood walking over to the door he pretended to open it and close it.

 

“I’m home, honey,” Benji said with a sigh as Jesse stood as well with a sigh.

 

“Welcome home,” Jesse stated uninterested.

 

“What parents do you know who do that?” Nina groaned getting up. “You need to give him a hello kiss!”

 

Nina shoved Jesse into Benji who caught him both of them slamming into the back of the door. Jesse blinked in surprise as they both stood close to each other their faces centimeters apart as they eyed each other's face.

 

“I won’t play anymore if you don’t take this seriously,” Nina stated as the two looked at her.

 

“...Fine.” Benji snapped, as Jesse turned to him in surprise Benji turned placing his lips against Jesse’s. Jesse’s eyes widened as Benji held it there for a few seconds. When Benji pulled away...it was hesitant…

 

Benji stared at Jesse’s face with conflicting feelings written all over them as Jesse looked at him just as confused. Jesse pulled away from them as Nina sighed.

 

“Well, I’m bored. You are no fun. Let’s play cops and robbers instead.” Nina turned as the two boys looked opposite away from each other, their fingers hesitantly grazing their lips as their minds raced. “...Hello! Earth to boys! Are you coming?!”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Benji spoke as he moved to follow Nina, Jesse didn’t however, he slowly licked his lips awkwardly, as he hesitantly moved his eyes to stare at Nina and Benji. That...was much different than with Nina...But he wasn’t sure what he meant by that...or which he preferred. He slowly moved to follow to play with them.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mason’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mason fussed only lightly as Balthazar laid on the couch with him, Balthazar had put on Mason’s favorite kid show and he was rather just stood on the couch chewing on his hand. Balthazar rubbed his stomach holding the toddler by the hips to make sure he didn’t fall off the couch. Mason moved to sit, placing his ear against Balthazar’s stomach which Balthazar smiled as the toddler giggled.

 

_Hey, I hear you in there!_

 

“Baby!” Mason stated pointing to Balthazar’s stomach.

 

“Yep. Two babies.” Balthazar stated.

 

_Two?! Like that’s crazy! I can’t fit in a belly, how could two fits in there?!_

 

“Baby!” Mason giggled as he felt one of the twins pressed against his ear. Mason giggled pressing back against his stomach.

 

Balthazar watched him with love, little Mason was so cute when he wasn’t trying to beat someone to death. Balthazar softly heard his tummy rumble and sat up picking up mason as well.

 

“Are you hungry too, little man?” Balthazar stated.

 

_I can go for some yum yums._

 

Balthazar carried Mason over to the fridge, he eyed it before deciding he needed to make something. He pulled out some eggs, toast, and bacon. He started the stove, balancing the toddler and cooking which he had to do a lot when Benji was a baby. Mason watched him curiously laying his head on his shoulder.

 

Balthazar paused when he felt a dizzy spell, holding his head lightly he squeezed his eyes shut hoping it would pass. However, when he felt the urge to vomit, he had only that second to set mason down before he fell back hard passing out on the floor.

  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mason’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mason fussed and cried as he shook Balthazar who laid on the floor unconscious.

 

_Uncle Balthy! Uncle Balthy wake up!_

 

Mason sat next to him sobbing, as balthazar’s eyes slowly started to open. Balthazar reached a hand out to try to calm the sobbing toddler, as Balthazar slowly started to sit up. What happened? Did he just pass out?

 

Balthazar rubbed his sore head, as he pulled mason onto his chest to calm him. Rocking him.

 

_What happened?! Why did you do that?!_

 

“It’s okay, mason,” Balthazar whispered as he struggled to get up. “...Let’s just...make dinner then...we can sit down okay?” Mason whimpered but with balthazar’s soft reassuring voice and nuzzling the toddler stopped crying and Balthazar pretended his little tumble never happened.

  



End file.
